This proposed research plans to discover the mechanism of nucleotide sequence specific regulation of the expression of genomal DNA. We know that only a subset of DNA sequences are expressed in any particular cell type, we know that the interphase chromosomes contain elements which bind sequence specifically to each cell type. We know how to convert template inactive to template active chromosome sequences (sequence now specifically). This program proposes to discover how genetic elements are turned on sequence specifically, that is, the mechanism of the control of gene expression.